


Keeper Of Secrets

by ssangster



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-The Maze Runner, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, dont mind me, just an attempt at this whole writing thing, kind of, minho is always right, newt and his tommy, newtmas - Freeform, thomas sucks at keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssangster/pseuds/ssangster
Summary: Thomas is adorably stubborn and just can't keep his mouth shut. Fortunately for Minho, that means he, once again, is right and if that means Newt gets a little something out of it too, well no one's complaining.Just a little something I wanted to write based off a post I saw on tumblr





	Keeper Of Secrets

based on [this](http://newtmqs.tumblr.com/post/153992575530/good-job-thomas) post!

-

     "Shank listen, we all know that you can't keep a secret," Minho smirked, crossing his arms. His voice was playful; the argument started off as a joke and as usual, Thomas got way too defensive but Minho found a way to have fun with it.

     Minho leaned up against the bunk beds of their room. A grin was stretched out on his face whilst Thomas stood fuming in front of him. The two had been arguing for a while now, not taking notice of Newt in the room. He just kept silent, laying on the bottom bunk reading a book, amused by the whole situation.

     "What! What're you talking about!? I'm the king of all secret keeping!" Thomas argued. Thomas' eyebrows were scrunched together. He was getting more and more frustrated; he hated the fact that Minho always had to be right. He wasn't!

     "Oh yeah? I can't even think of one thing you've kept to yourself," Minho laughed. Thomas narrowed his eyes and licked his lips.

     "I'm doing a great job at keeping my crush on Newt a secret!" Thomas smirked triumphantly. Ha! That's one thing that has been kept... a secret... Shit.

     The moment of victory only lasted mere seconds as Thomas had realized what he said.

     Newt, who had been only vaguely listening to the conversation, shot up instantly upon hearing his name. He stood in front of Thomas, mouth agape with disbelief. Thomas looked between both Newt and Minho, licking his lips nervously. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

     "I need to gay..." He mumbled, his eyes drifted to the floor but shot back up in panic, "I mean go!"

     Minho was shaking, trying to keep in his laugh. Newt stood still, shocked, eyebrows drawn together. Thomas started to stumble back, attempting to run from the other two when Newt stormed up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt. Thomas' breath hitched as Newt's dark brown eyes, which seemed to have become impossibly darker, stared into his. Newt's eyes flickered down to Thomas's lips. Thomas swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, Newt's eyes following the motion. Thomas' stomach started to flutter; his eyes kept flickering between Newt's eyes and his lips until Newt looked back up into Thomas' eyes with heavy lids and pulled him forward.

     Thomas' eyes snapped shut as Newt's lips came crashing onto his. Thomas gasped slightly parting his lips, allowing the blond to deepen the kiss. His hands rested on Newt's hips, grasping hard, as Newt slid his tongue out to trace along Thomas'. Thomas let out a moan so quiet he doubted Newt could even hear. He did; Newt, loving the noises the brunet made, took Thomas' bottom lip and bit slightly, eliciting more moans out of him. Thomas' hands slid their way up into Newt's hair; he tugged on the blond strands, deciding the small sounds Newt made were the best sounds he has ever heard in his entire life.

     "Okay! Shuckfaces! I think I have seen enough!" Minho exclaimed, eyes wide. He had a giant grin on his face still trying to contain his laughter. That shank is always right...

     The two broke apart but barely moved an inch from each other. Newt's warm breath continued to mix with his. Thomas dropped his hands to Newt's chest, taking the fabric in hand. He still couldn't believe it. Newt kissed him. Newt _kissed_ him!

     The room was filled with nothing but the sound of heavy breathing. No one said a word, the three of them still processing what had happened. Minho suddenly burst out laughing making Newt's lips tug up into a smirk. Newt slid his hands up to Thomas' face, resting them on his cheeks. Newt licked his lips and let his eyes drifted back down to Thomas' lips for a quick second.

     "I like ya too, Tommy," Newt drawled out, smiling, before pulling Thomas in and capturing his lips for another kiss.

-

come find me [here](http://ssangster.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! a little nervous to post this seeing as i haven't really written anything before but alas, here is an attempt at something; i hope it wasn't too rubbish!! :)
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
